pixelstarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridge
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- 'Summary' The Bridge is a 3x2 Support room that's automatically built on the player's ship at the start of the game. When onboard the player's ship, it gives the player the ability to escape during a starship battle. Escaping essentially ends the fight early, with HP and ammo being affected. However, it does not count as a loss, and the enemy cannot revenge attack if the player escapes. 'Usage' 'Escape Mechanics' If the player has a Bridge equipped and the enemy does not, the escape chance will usually be 100%. It's usually and not always since there is one external factor that affects escape chance. If the player does not have any Reactor(s) onboard their ship at maximum HP, the escape chance will always be 0%. When the player successfully escapes, the battle immediately ends and will count as a draw instead of a loss or victory. HP lost and Ammo consumed during the battle will still be accounted after the player escapes. The enemy is also unable to initiate a revenge attack if the player successfully escapes. However, if the player fails to escape, their ship immediately loses all its health and the battle is considered a loss for the player. 'When To Use' When to use the Bridge generally comes down to available space and usefulness. Obviously, the Bridge shouldn't be used if the player has no available space to spare. When there is space, the Bridge has quite a few uses. Players trophy pushing or just fighting new enemies can use the Bridge to avoid a loss. The Bridge can also be used on defense to prevent the enemy ship from escaping. 'Escape Formula' 'Formula' Escape Modifier + (Escape Modifier*(Sum of Pilot Stat In Room/100)) = Escape Chance Player's Escape Chance/(Player's Escape Chance + Enemy's Escape Chance) = Escape Rate Round values to the hundredths. Note, the game rounds five down instead of up. 'Guide' When both the player and the enemy have an equipped Bridge, the second formula is used to determine the player's escape rate. The first formula is applied whenever a Crew member with a Pilot stat of at least 0.01 enters the Bridge. If there are multiple Crew, their Pilot stats are combined for the formula. 'Examples' *'Example 1:' Both the player and the enemy have a level 11 Bridge (60 Modifier) onboard. In the battle, a Crew member with a Pilot stat of 23 enters the player's Bridge. The first formula is used and becomes 60 + (60*(23/100)) = 73.8, which sets the player's escape chance to 73.8. The second formula is then used and becomes 73.8/(73.8 + 60) = 0.55, which sets the player's escape rate to 55%. *'Example 2:' The player has a level 1 Bridge (11 Modifier), while the enemy has no Bridge equipped (0 Modifier). The second formula is used and becomes 11/(11+0) = 1, which sets player's escape rate to 100%. *'Example 3:' The player has a level 1 Bridge (11 Modifier), and a Crew member with a Weapon stat of 50 enters it. Since the Bridge is not influenced by the Weapon stat, its escape chance remains the same. 'Trivia' *The player starts off the game with a level 1 Bridge onboard their ship. *When the player is about to die from a failed escape, all of his/her rooms with flicker and shake. 'Gallery' BridgeDestroyed.png|The BRD's destroyed sprite. SuccessfulEscape.png|The banner displayed when a ship successfully escapes. Category:Rooms Category:Support Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Support